This project is aimed at understanding how molecular mechanisms in metabolism transform energy and chemical species at the cellular level. The techniques of the theory of mechanistic nonequilibrium thermodynamics will be used to evaluate thermodynamic and kinetic aspects of whole metabolic pathways, interconnecting pathways, and cycles. These pathways involve nonlinear mechanisms, and nonlinear connections between pathways and transport processes to achieve cellular regulation will also be investigated. The long-term objective of the project is to obtain a consistent thermodynamic description of metabolism and to understand the kinetics of cellular control mechanisms. The understanding of these processes is fundamental to an understanding of a variety of metabolic disorders including the myriad of enzyme deficiency diseases. Special attention will be directed toward the cellular level metabolism of mature red blood cells.